100 Suns
by ChiruseaFaige
Summary: A few months after the Kirkwall Rebellion, Kyrie Hawke finds herself the new Viscountess of Kirkwall after siding with the Templars, despite being a mage. She finds herself missing her former lover Anders, despite being in a relationship with Fenris. What happens, though, when Anders returns? {Spoilers for Dragon Age 2} Rated M for later chapters. Anders/ F!Hawke/Fenris


_**100 Suns**_

_(Anders/ f!Hawke / Fenris)_

_**Chapter One : An Unexpected Guest**_

It had only been a few months since the Rebellion in Kirkwall, when the tension between the Mages and Templars had finally come to a head after Anders caused the destruction of the Chantry. Kyrie Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, had been appointed Viscountess of Kirkwall. Initially, Kyrie had opposed the idea, not wanting to be bent by the Templars into something that she was not. However, upon seeing the devotion from the Templars who knelt to her in respect, Kyrie relented and agreed to becoming Viscountess.

Kyrie found that being the Viscountess after the Rebellion was more of a headache than she could have imagined. Word was spreading through the Circles of Magi quickly and other Circles were revolting against their Templar overseers. The Circle in Kirkwall was nearly decimated in the aftermath of the rebellion but she had managed to encourage Divine Justina V to grant mercy to the Kirkwall Circle, explaining the events that had built up to the large clash between the forces. Therefore, they had a new First Enchanter, someone by the name of Ptolemy, come to the Circle and things seemed to settle down. Even the new Knight Commander, Cullen, had relaxed the Templar Order's tight grasp over the Circle after seeing the true madness of Meredith.

The true headache had been the split in her party over her decision to spare Anders's life and let him redeem himself by helping to save Kirkwall. Sebastian Vael had departed in such a fit of rage that Kyrie never expected from a Chantry brother. After the Rebellion was calmed down, she managed to catch Sebastian and explain why she saved Anders. Surely the Maker felt that everyone was able to redeem themselves for their trespasses and atone for their sins? Kyrie had managed to calm his rage and he decided to remain in Kirkwall to help rebuild the Chantry there.

Fenris's rage, however, took a much more delicate touch from Kyrie to soothe. He was furious that she had let Anders fight with them but he had bitten his tongue until the next day. Kyrie had never heard such a string of Tevene being sworn at her as she did that evening. Upon seeing her so distraught, Fenris had retreated to his mansion, beside himself with rage and regret. She didn't see him for a few days until _she_ had to traverse Hightown and corner him in the mansion. Kyrie wasn't known for her anger but she managed to surprise Fenris as she shouted and yelled at him until she burst into tears. Afterward, he apologized to Kyrie for how he'd gone off on her, as he tended to forget that she and Anders had shared a close relationship before she had broken it off when Justice became a lot stronger.

Now, Kyrie sat in her office, glancing over reports and looking through requests. The busy life of a Viscountess left her frequently fatigued but it was rewarding in its own way. She sighed, propping her head up with one of her hands as it sat against her cheek. It was already nearing midnight and aside from the city guards on night duty in the Viscount's Keep, everyone else had gone home to retire for the night. Kyrie let a yawn pass her lips before she put away the reports and picked up her staff that rested against the wall. She bid the guard by the front door goodnight before departing the Keep and returning to her family estate. Normally, the Viscountess would be required to stay in the Keep but she had gotten them to compromise by reminding them of her close proximity to the Keep.

Kyrie entered the estate and walked through the main room. Since Bodahn and Sandal had left after the Rebellion, it seemed a lot more lonely with only her, Orana, and her mabari, Garet. She rubbed the back of her neck as she ascended the stairs and walked into her bedroom, changing into her short robes that had the family crest on the back. She sighed as she looked into the mirror, feeling as if she had aged 10 years in just the the past 4. Kyrie shook her head and began to turn down her covers to get into bed and get some sleep.

It was then that she thought she heard a soft noise. Kyrie glanced around but didn't see anything amiss. "I must be hearing things..." she reassured herself and continued to fold down the sheets when she heard the door close and lock. Kyrie's head snapped up and she found herself looking upon the renegade mage she hadn't seen since his departure after the Rebellion had been ended.

"Kyrie..." Anders spoke softly, looking at his former lover in the light cast by the fireplace. "I came to talk to you about...about everything that happened." He began, his eyes taking in her appearance. "You know that I never meant to hurt you or the others with what I did."

Kyrie nodded numbly, unsure of how to feel. "I know that." she reassured him, folding her arms as she bit her bottom lip. "I just wish you hadn't done it at all. We could have resolved all of this if you had just told me, Anders. You know that I would have done anything to help you." Kyrie reminded him and shook her head. "Why are you back here? I would've thought you'd be in some far away country or something by now."

Anders raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Kyrie, we both know that with Justice having the upper hand, nothing would have pleased him. I worried more for your safety, especially if Justice had thought you were in his way." he said, his gaze softening a bit. He looked at her and frowned. "I was quite far away before I knew that I had to turn around. I heard of everything that you tried to do to save my name and I knew that I couldn't let a debt go unpaid." he told her. It was then that he noticed Kyrie biting her bottom lip. "What is worrying you?"

As Kyrie looked at him, her heart ached for the man she met that healed the sick and injured in his makeshift clinic in Darktown. She also felt a bit uncomfortable, being as she didn't expect for Anders to ever be in her bedroom after what had happened. Something seemed different with him this time, however, and she wasn't sure what it was.

"Kirkwall hasn't been very forgiving in terms of its pace. However, progress is being made and there is some terms of mage freedom in Kirkwall. Knight Commander Cullen has been learning from Meredith's mistakes, it seems. Every day, it seems that our Templars are becoming less attached to the Chantry and more devoted to helping the mages, despite their past experiences." Kyrie replied as she looked at him. "That...and I've been worried about you. I didn't know if you'd be safe or if some Templar would take you...or anything." she told him softly, glancing down.

"I'm glad to hear that at least in this part of the world, things are changing." Anders replied and looked at her before he sighed softly. "That isn't all, is it? Is something else wrong?" he asked her.

Kyrie took in a soft breath and shook her head, walking over to the fireplace. Her heart was in agony. After Anders had begun to change, she'd sought solace in her close friend, Fenris. They had soon become lovers and everything escalated so quickly. However, Kyrie found herself thinking more of Anders. She cared for Fenris and he had helped her immensely. However, his constant belief that all mages were inherently evil had caused a rift between the pair in recent times. They'd begun to drift apart and unfortunately, the more Kyrie tried to bring him in closer, the harder Fenris pulled away. Now, though, she felt herself pulling away as she thought more and more of needing a kindred soul, like Anders.

Kyrie closed her eyes as she felt the tears build up and begin to leak out the corners. "Things haven't been the greatest." she said softly, letting her head tilt downwards as the tears began to spill down her cheeks a little faster. "Anders, I'm a mage. I will always be a mage. However, I can't say that I'm happy when I hear the one I care about constantly disparaging something that I am and that I believe in. We argue so much more now and there's always yelling and shouting. I would be lying if I said that everything was fine." Kyrie confided in him, feeling the ache of her heart deeper than ever.

"I...I see." Anders replied before walking over to her and putting his arm around her waist before enveloping her in a hug. He noticed that she felt a little thinner since he'd been gone and he frowned in worry. Anders knew that Kyrie was the kind to put her work before herself and bury herself in it if she was bothered by something else. He let her go after a moment and looked at her. "Then why do you stay with him, Kyrie? When Justice was taking over me, you distanced yourself from me. You deserve to be happy. You're the Champion of Kirkwall and the Viscountess." Anders pointed out, unsure of what was happening with her.

Kyrie looked up at him as she sniffled, attempting to stem the tears. "I don't want to lose him, Anders. I just don't know what's wrong with him..." she replied quietly.

"But why? Why are you giving so many excuses for him?" Anders asked her. He took her hands in his. "I'm worried about you. I don't want you to continue being hurt but I can't help you unless you tell me why."

"...If he goes, then I'll be even more alone that I have been and I don't think I'll be able to survive someone else leaving." Kyrie admitted to him, a sad tone to her voice.

Anders looked at her, surprised. It was then that he realized how there was so few people left in the estate when he arrived. Bethany had died on the way to Kirkwall, Carver was likely at Vigil's Keep (or in the Deep Roads for all they knew), Leandra was dead, and Gamlen rarely visited Kyrie in Hightown. Without Fenris there, she would probably be at her loneliest.

Anders looked at her, saddened by his realization. "You shouldn't have to trade being happy for being with someone." he told her honestly. "I know that I caused you a lot of trouble, Kyrie, but I'd be willing to stay here in the estate with you. You wouldn't have to be alone and the Templar Order has stopped searching for me by the good word from you and Knight Commander Cullen." Anders told her and saw a look of hesitation on her face, which made him chuckle a little. "I'm not saying that we have to be lovers. I'm suggesting this as your friend."

Kyrie looked at him before nodding. "You're right." she replied in her soft voice that she got after crying. "I agree with you. Besides, I can't stand the thought of you out there by yourself with Justice."

"Actually, it's just me." Anders revealed to her. "I met a powerful witch in my short travels and she gained the help of another mage so they separated Justice and I. After seeing what he had become with me, I regretted ever agreeing to any of it. I knew that I had to free myself from him to live."

"Really? I wouldn't have ever expected that, Anders." Kyrie replied, shocked by the revelation.

"Neither did I." Anders admitted to her before giving her a small smile. "I know that I ruined a lot of things but I really want to do right by you and work towards atoning for what I've done while Justice ruled me."

"Then you are welcome here, Anders." Kyrie told him. She then frowned. "I just don't know how to end things with Fenris. Besides that, I know there's a good chance of him being angry when he finds out you're here." she admitted.

Anders moved a hand to touch her shoulder. "Say the word and I will be by your side the entire time." he offered to her. He then shook his head when he heard the second part. "Kyrie, this is your home. You choose who stays and who doesn't, not Fenris."

Kyrie nodded before biting her lip. "Thank you but I think it's something that I need to do on my own. I know it's my home but he would see it like there was something going on between us, I imagine." she replied. She glanced at their hands before looking up at him. "Come. We need to get you to a room." she insisted before leading him to a guest room.

Kyrie returned to her room soon after and lay in her bed, stretching out. It would be hard to let Fenris go but she would rather be happy than to live in the shell of a life that she had confined herself to after Anders's departure. Many of the rest of their group had forgiven Anders after seeing his regret and seeing how hard he worked to fight by their side. Kyrie knew, though, that there was a lot of bad blood between Fenris and Anders and the biggest reason for it was her. All she could hope for as she fell asleep was that this would go smoothly.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **So, while playing through my recent walkthrough of Dragon Age 2, I got this idea to write this piece. I've always loved Anders but felt betrayed by how his plotline ends. Part of me also likes Fenris but it's not as much as Anders. I just figured I would see where this goes and hopefully it goes well. Don't forget to leave a review; I always love to hear feedback._


End file.
